


Sascha's Adventures In Naruto

by Vampirerex1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/pseuds/Vampirerex1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sascha Roberts never believed that wishes could come true, until she made a wish upon Halley's Comet and found herself in the Naruto Universe. Stuck with the abilities of her Own Character and no idea how to use them, Sascha must find her way in the Naruto Universe or at least...die trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Where?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto, I'm simply playing with the characters. I only own Sascha and this plot.
> 
> Legend:-
> 
> Story - Normal  
> Introduction - "Italics"  
> Thoughts - 'Italics'  
> Speech - "Normal"  
> (Scene/PoV Change) - Bold  
> ~*Dream*~ - Bold  
> /Flashback/ -Bold/Italics

  _"There are times in life when the lines between reality and dreams are so blurred that you can't tell what's dream and what's real and its in times like these that you feel like you're in some alternate universe, where everything's surreal and you tell yourself that you're gonna wake up any minute and go back to the normal monotonous routine that makes up your every waking hour. But, there are times when the world you_ _**think**_ _is a dream, is actually reality and it's happening right in front of you._

 _I used to believe that wishes, no matter how hard you wished or how much you believed, never came true. For hours I used to sit alone in my bedroom and wish that I could be in my favourite TV show or movie or even my favourite book, but they never_ **ever** _came true. That is until I made a wish on Halley's Comet,_ _ **then**_ _my_ _entire world was turned upside down. What did I wish for you ask? Well we'll get to that in a minute, but first let me tell you a bit about me._

_My name is Sascha Roberts, I'm twenty one years old, have black hair, green eyes, wear glasses because of a snapped muscle in the back of my left eye and I stand at about five feet and four inches tall. I'm not exactly what you'd call **fat,** but I'm not exactly thin either, I guess you could say I'm **curvaceous.** I live in an apartment, on my own with nothing but my TV and internet connection to keep me company, I would've had pets, but the landlady is allergic to fur. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I live alone, mostly because I don't really have any friends and that's partly my own choice, but partly because I am Autistic and meeting new people isn't easy for me. Come to think of it, neither is keeping friends...Oh! Yeah right, uh...yeah I also have ADHD, which stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. Yup, I'm either very hyperactive or I can be very moody and most of the time, my mood changes like the weather, it can be very draining for me._

_Anyway off point, my wish was...well I guess you could say that it was a pretty stupid wish and because of the stupidity of it, I never **really** believed that it would come true. See...I'm a Naruto fan and though I'm not a huge Naruto fan, I wished that I could be in the anime, mostly so I could meet my favourite characters. I made the wish on the belief that it was never going to come true, but guess what? It did! And that's now why I find myself in the Naruto world, with all the jutsu and power that I gave to my own character Sasuko Rachel...with no clue on how to use any of it. **Oh joy!"**_

_**~Sascha's Adventures~** _

The Third Hokage was stood staring a the form of an unconscious young woman who lay upon a hospital bed with a definite frown upon his face. Not only was he surprised to have heard from an ANBU officer that a young woman had been found unconscious in the trees just outside of Konoha's gates, but he had been more surprised when he learned that she looked like a civilian, but felt like a Kunoichi. Immediately he had sent for the one person who could reveal to him the amount of power this strange young woman possessed and that had been simply two minutes ago.

A sharp gust of wind appeared on his right and he turned in that direction to see Hiashi Hyūga stood there with his head bowed.

"Ah Hiashi, thank you for coming on such short notice" the Third said.

The dark haired and white eyed man simply nodded his head towards the Hokage and then turned towards the unconscious young woman.

"This is the woman the ANBU found outside the gates?" He asked.

Sarutobi nodded his head once and Hiashi replicated the move before activating his Byakugan and looking straight through the woman. What he saw made him gasp.

"What do you see?" Sarutobi asked.

Hiashi licked his lips and swallowed slightly.

"Not only does she have a fully functioning Chakra network, the amount of chakra she possesses is...almost twice that of your own Lord Hokage" he said.

The Byakugan was deactivated and the wielder turned towards the 'kage with a strange look upon his face. Sarutobi closed his eyes and nodded.

"I thought as much" he said.

The ANBU who was in the room too cleared his throat.

"What should we do Lord Hokage?" He asked.

Sarutobi thought about this for a good minute before he answered.

"We will wait until she awakens, perhaps we can find out who she is and where she's from" he replied.

The ANBU clearly didn't like that idea, if this woman was as strong as the Hyūga said she was, then she could be trouble for them.

**_~Sascha's Adventures~_ **

**(Sascha PoV/A Few Days Later)**

A groan escaped my lips as I slowly opened my eyes, only to close them again when a bright light assaulted them. Taking in a deep breath, I could smell the mixture of bleach and disinfectant in the air, meaning that I was in a hospital.

_'Great, I **hate** hospitals.'_

Opening my eyes again, I kept them narrowed and opened them wider every few seconds until they were wide open and I was used to the light. Slowly, I looked around without moving my head, trying to figure out where I was, until a noise to my left made me turn my head sharply in that direction. A man sat on a chair in the corner with a pipe in his mouth...

_'Wait a minute, a pipe? I thought you weren't allowed to smoke in hospitals.'_

I took a moment to look the man over, he seemed to be looking out the window and was dressed in a long white coat with red bits on it and upon his head he had a flat white hat that had red bits on it. He looked old and for a minute, I thought that he was Sarutobi, the Third Hokage in Naruto.

"I see you are awake" he said.

Damn, he even _sounded_ like Sarutobi. Licking my lips I swallowed somewhat thickly and cleared my throat.

"Where am I?" I asked.

My throat was dry and scratchy and while I waited for him to answer, I looked around the room I was in again. It looked familiar, but I couldn't tell why.

"You are in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You were found outside the gates unconscious and badly beaten" he replied.

I looked over at him and did a double take, before I burst into laughter. He turned to me and though I could see that he seemed unimpressed, I couldn't stop laughing. In the end though, I did manage to stop laughing and I brought a hand up to wipe a tear away from my eye.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said, _The Village Hidden in the Leaves_. But I must've heard you wrong, because that would be _impossible_ " I said.

The strange Sarutobi lookalike rose from his chair and walked over to me, before taking the pipe out of his mouth.

"You heard me correctly young one. You are indeed in Konoha hospital" he stated.

I looked up at him and I felt my mouth drop open as I gasped. Shaking my head I tried to get up out of the bed.

"No, no that's completely impossible. The Leaf doesn't exist" I muttered.

I felt hands on my bare shoulders and... _bare_ shoulders? I looked down at myself and instantly grabbed the covers to prevent them from falling any lower as I was gently pushed back into the bed by Sarutobi.

"Calm yourself child. Now...what is your name?" He asked.

I looked up at him and felt tears come to my eyes from both fear and denial.

"Sascha...Sascha Roberts" I whispered.

Sarutobi nodded and stepped back as a nurse hurried in and started to check the lines that were attached to my body in various places.

"Sascha, what is the last thing you remember?" Sarutobi asked.

I glanced at him before watching the nurse and thinking about what I remembered...

"I remember..."

  _ **/Flashback/**_

_**I was sat on my bed, playing with my tablet on a popular Massively Multiplayer Online RolePlaying Game when I heard a noise outside. It was a cat fight that made me look out and when I did, I saw Halley's Comet go by and I made a wish to be in the Naruto world. Then the next thing I knew, I was falling from the sky and into a load of trees** _

_**/End Flashback/** _

"...and that's it" I said.

I looked up at Sarutobi's face and he seemed to be confused as well as a little shocked.

"Yeah, kinda strange, considering you guy are simple anime characters where I come from. Not to mention you're supposed to be dead" I said.

It was then I realised that maybe I shouldn't have said that.

_'Stupid, **stupid!** Don't even know what period of time this is and already I'm telling a character that he's supposed to be dead. Obviously he's not, so this is before the Chūnin exams, maybe it's even before Team 7 go to Mist and battle Zabuza.'_

"-an dead?" A voice asked.

I shook my head and looked at the person who spoke. A person in a black and grey uniform with a cat mask was stood at the door.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked back.

The person just looked at me, well I guess s/he looked at me.

"What do you mean the Hokage's supposed to be dead?" S/He asked.

I tried to shrink back a little and tried to sink into the bed.

"Uh...well...ya see...there was a battle after the Chūnin exams, and Orochimaru infiltrated the Leaf Village under the guise of the Mizukage and he killed Sarutobi" I said.

The uniformed person stepped forwards.

"How do y-" s/he began.

Sarutobi held his hand up and the uniformed and masked person stepped back.

"How do you know this?" He asked.

I looked at him and shrugged. 

"I saw it" I replied.

Sarutobi just looked down at me before nodding thoughtfully.

"What else do you know?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What else do you _want_ to know?" I countered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...this is just something I've been thinking about for a while. Yes, it involves another Autistic character, as I myself am Autistic...so I'll be putting myself in my character's shoes to get the feel of what it would be like. So expect some funny moments and some...uh...weird moments too.
> 
> So...if you want me to do another chapter to this, then leave me a comment or some Kudos, if not then don't. Below are the hand signs in English and Japanese so you know which is which.
> 
> Dog - Inu  
> Dragon - Tatsu  
> Ox - Ushi  
> Boar - I  
> Horse - Uma  
> Tiger - Tora  
> Bird- - Tori  
> Snake - Mi  
> Rat - Ne  
> Ram - Hitsuji  
> Monkey - Saru  
> Hare - U


	2. Team 7 and Team Gai part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For disclaimer hand sign translations and legend, please refer to Chapter 1

**(Normal PoV/Three Hours Later)**

For three hours Sascha answered the questions that the Hokage and the ANBU member had asked, for three hours she'd struggled to keep information that may cause more harm than good to herself and for three hours she'd been fighting the urge to use the bathroom. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and just before the ANBU asked another question, she held her hand up.

"Stop! Before we go _any_ further I need to use the bathroom...like _now_ " she said.

The ANBU crossed his/her arms over his/her chest and waited until the Hokage gave him/her a slight nod. Then s/he went to get a nurse while Sascha was left in the room with Sarutobi. A few minutes later, the ANBU came back with a nurse in tow, who helped Sascha make herself decent and then helped her to the bathroom. Though the nurses had done all they could to heal the various wounds that were on and inside this strange woman's body, she would need to keep it simple for a couple of days while the bones that were set and mostly healed finished healing.

Once done in the bathroom, Sascha sighed a little and managed to fake a rather surprisingly realistic yawn as the nurse helped her back to the bed.

"That's enough questions for now Lord Hokage, she needs her rest" she said.

Sarutobi looked at Sascha for the shortest time before giving a small nod. The ANBU left and then The Hokage himself left through the door. Sascha looked at the nurse and smiled a little.

"Thanks, all those questions made my head hurt" she said.

The nurse just smiled, tucked Sascha in and left the room.

_**~Sascha's Adventures~** _

**(Sarutobi PoV/Hokage Tower)**

Sitting down at my desk, I mulled over everything Sascha had just told me. It's disturbing to know how much she knows about our world without actually being from it. However, I have the slightest feeling that she knows more than what she's letting on and I don't know what disturbs me more, the fact that she has twice the amount of chakra I have or the fact that she isn't telling me everything I want to know.

As I sat there I thought back to when I was a teacher, when I was sensei to Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade. If this Sascha has twice the amount of chakra I have, that would be equivalent to putting the chakra of all three of my ex-students together and that would be extremely dangerous, even if the girl doesn't know how to use it. Suddenly two men appeared in my office, the forms of Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi stood before me and I hummed a little.

"As I'm sure you two are aware, a young woman was found outside the village gates three days ago. She was unconscious and badly beaten, with the help of Hyūga Hiashi, I have been able to determine that Sascha has a fully functioning chakra network, despite apparently not being from our world. Gai, I have called you here as I would like for you to help train Sascha in the art of Taijutsu and Kakashi, it appears that Sascha has a Dōjutsu of some kind, you will help her to use it as well as help her unlock the jutsu that she has. While I am disturbed by the fact that she has a large chakra reserve, I would rather she were on our side" I explained.

Kakashi and Gai nodded and I nodded too before putting my pipe into my mouth.

"You will start with her as soon as the hospital clears her for training" I said.

Again the two shinobi nodded and I waved my hand to dismiss them. Bringing my hands up to my head, I groaned. This was causing a huge headache, however preoccupied I might've been, I didn't miss the door sliding open and I certainly didn't miss the yell of my grandson Konohamaru as he thundered in with his daily attempt at 'killing' me so that he may become Hokage. I had to smile at the diligence the boy showed, he would make a great Hokage one day.

**_~Sascha's Adventures~_ **

**(Sascha PoV/Hospital)**

When I woke up from my little nap, I saw that there was a nurse in the room and her hands were on my leg and they were glowing green.

"Hey" I said.

The nurse looked up at me and gave a bit of a smile before looking down at my leg again. Soon, she removed her hands from my leg and instead they came up to my temples. I felt the cooling sensation of her chakra enter my head and closed my eyes at the feeling. 

"Well, you're all good to go. Just take it easy for a few days" she said.

I nodded and looked around again. Spotting my glasses on the bedside table, I picked them up and put them...only to take them off again. I could see perfectly without my glasses and in awe, I kept putting my glasses on and taking them off again. Four years of wearing glasses and finally I could see without them. I chuckled in delight and the nurse smiled at me.

"Uhm...where are my clothes?" I asked.

The nurse pointed to the chair that was on the other aide of the room and smiled. 

"Shouldn't really, but I took the liberty of washing them and drying them for you" she said.

I looked up at her and smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She gave me the signature anime smile and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Arisu" she said.

I smiled.

"Thank you Arisu" I stated.

She nodded and when she left, I got up to put my clothes on. When I was done, Sarutobi entered the room and I looked over at him.

"Nurse says I'm all clear" I said.

He nodded and took the pipe out of his mouth.

"I have arranged for you to pass between Team Gai and Team 7. Gai will help you with your Taijutsu and Kakashi will help you with your Ninjutsu as well as the Dōjutsu you possess" he said.

I simply stared at him. I had to train with  _Gai_!? It wasn't that I minded, but I could most definitely do without his  _Joys of Springtime Youth_ speeches. I sighed and nodded, resigning myself to the fact that as annoying as Gai was, he was also the Taijutsu master. However...

"May I train with Kurenai too? I want to perfect any Genjutsu I may have" I said.

Sarutobi looked at me and hummed.

"It will be best if you stick with Kakashi and Gai for now. Genjutsu requires an enormous amount of chakra control, which you do not yet possess. Perhaps in time I will ask Kurenai to assist you" he stated.

I nodded. It was true of course, I could feel all this power coursing through me and I didn't know how to  _use_ it let alone  _control_ it. With another slight sigh, I looked around and swung my arms before walking out of the room.

"Who'm I training with first?" I asked.

Sarutobi just looked at me.

"That is up to you" he said.

I nodded and thought about it. Well, as much as I'd like to start learning to control my chakra, I think Taijutsu may be the safer option. 

"I'll go with Gai first" I said.

Sarutobi nodded and lead me out of the hospital and towards the training ground that Team Gai usually used. Time to prepare myself for putting up with annoying teeth sparkles, thumbs up and aggravating speeches about rivals and youth. Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos people. I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter and now here's the second. I am trying to put myself in the place of Sascha, but now that I read the first chapter and this one, I can see that she's much braver than what I will EVER be. However, that may work in my favour for now, it most probably will change though.


	3. Team 7 and Team Gai Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For disclaimer, hand sign translations and legend, please refer to Chapter 1

**(Normal PoV/Four Weeks Later)**

After four weeks of training with Gai and Kakashi, Sascha's Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and even her Dōjutsu were improving. Though she wasn't exactly at the level she needed to be if she were to be a good ninja, but she was getting there slowly. Every Monday, Sascha had to report to the hospital to make sure that she wasn't over exerting herself and every Monday they weighed her, now on the fifth week of being in the Naruto world, Sascha was on her way to her final checkup. So far, with the amount she'd been training, she'd lost ten pounds, though she thought that she was losing weight too fast for her body to cope, the doctors and nurses in the hospital didn't seem to be concerned with it. In fact, they were happy with how much she was losing.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Sascha ascended the stairs and headed towards the waiting room. As she did, she thought about the relationship she had with both of her Sensei's. While Gai was annoying at times, she'd been able to get to know him enough to actually see the man underneath the floral wording and absurd self confidence and she was surprised to find out that he wasn't that confident at all. She guessed that if you acted confident for long enough, in the end it stops being an act and you actually do become confident. Kakashi was...well he was Kakashi quiet, but unbelievably dangerous. He'd been training her the same way he'd first trained Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and her training always had to come after he'd done a mission with those three or after he'd finished training them for the day. Not that she minded though, it was kinda nice to be able to have all of Kakashi's attention on her well almost all of his attention.

When she reached the top of the hospital, she was sweating quite a bit, but she wasn't panting as much as she had been the last five weeks. She gave a quick smile to the nurse at the desk and she went to wait in the waiting area while the nurse got up and told the doctor that his patient was here. Five minutes later, the doctor came out.

"Hello Sascha, how're you feeling?" He asked.

Sascha just smiled and walked into the room. During the five weeks of being here, the confidence she'd shown in the first few days had dissipated and now she was like a fatter and taller version of Hyūga Hinata, well she wasn't actually shy, more like socially awkward. She entered the room and sat down and the doctor went over all the checks with her, making sure her bones were alright and her eyesight and everything and then he came to weighing her and Sascha closed her eyes to prepare for the doctor to tell her that she'd gained a few pounds.

"Sixty Nine Kilogrammes. Well done Sascha, you've managed to lose a stone in just over a month. Let's see if we can get you down to your correct weight shall we?" He asked.

If Sascha's eyebrows could've disappeared into her hairline, then they would've. After what she ate yesterday, she was surprised that she'd even lost those few pounds that made a stone, however she was happy about it. When everything was done, Sascha was free to go and she practically flew down the stairs and out into the Konoha air. Taking a deep breath in, she decided to head over to one of the training grounds, she needed to think about a few things. For example, she'd been told that she had an enormous amount of Chakra and during one of her checkups, she'd been told that she had a curse seal on her stomach, in the same place that Naruto had his. It boggled her to know that she had a load of chakra  _and_ a demon inside of her. The only people she knew to have the cursemark that she and Naruto had was her character Sasuko Rachel, who had the demon tiger Toshiko inside of her. Strange.

_**~Sascha's Adventures~** _

**(Sascha PoV)**

When I got to the training ground that I usually used with Kakashi, I sat myself under a tree and crossed my legs. With no-one to bother me, I figure I'll be able to get some meditation in maybe I can find out who this demon is who's cohabiting my body with me. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on taking deep, relaxing breaths and calming my mind and body. It didn't take long, what with already having been meditating every day for just over four weeks. But, during the time I've been meditating, I've noticed that, when I come out of my meditative state, I feel refreshed, as if I'd just had a good nights sleep. 

When my mind was calm, I looked deep inside of myself hoping to get the same picture as Naruto did when he met the Kyuubi for the first time. I wasn't disappointed, it was pretty much the same set up as it was with the Kyuubi, except behind the bars wasn't a nine tailed fox it was a large cat that seemed to have taken the form of a white Bengal tiger, whether or not that was to appease me I don't know.

Anyway, I had a nice long chat with the tiger, who told me that her name was Toshiko and she was the great cat demon who just so happened to be friends with a demon called Isonade and the Kyuubi. At hearing that, I gasped and woke up from my meditative state, if I had the demon that I gave to Rachel, that must mean that I have all of Rachel's jutsu too. Slowly I put my hands together and started making hand signs.

  _'Tora, Inu, Ne, Tatsu, Mi, U, Uma. Snow Style, Heavy Snowfall Jutsu!'_

Oprning my eyes, I looked around and was about to sigh in defeat when a single snowflake fell from the sky, followed by another one, and another, and another until it was snowing pretty heavily in the entire training ground. In fact, as far as I could see, it was snowing all over Konoha.

_'So I **do** have all of Rachel's jutsu.'_

As much as it was awesome to know that I had all of Rachel's jutsu, it also scared me. Rachel was an S-Class Missing Nin who had killed her entire clan because of what her mother and father had done to her when she was a baby. But I was nothing like her, all the jutsu that Rachel had were dangerous jutsu, the Heavy Snowfall and Blizzard jutsu are like Zabuza's Hidden Mist jutsu, impenetrable, though the snow was far more impenetrable to the Sharingan than the mist was.

"Shit!" I hissed.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and I shot up and turned in time to see Kakashi stood there.

"Oh, hello Kakashi-Sensei" I said.

He looked at me and then put his hands in his pockets.

"You did this?" He asked.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I bowed my head before nodding. 

"It's a good technique, I had trouble finding you" he said.

I allowed a small smirk to appear on my lips.

"The heavy snowfall jutsu is much like Zabuza's hidden mist jutsu, only because there are falling snowflakes, this jutsu and it's cousin the hidden blizzard jutsu are impenetrable with the Sharingan" I explained.

I knew that jutsus like the Hidden Mist jutsu were controlled by the user's chakra so I foccussed on slowly retracting my chakra from the technique and slowly but surely the snow stopped. When it did, the snow that was on the ground quickly melted away.

"What other techniques do you have?" Kakashi asked.

I looked up at him and smiled.

_**~Sascha's Adventures~** _

**(Kakashi PoV/Five Minutes Earlier)**

I was in the Hokage tower talking with the Hokage, he wanted to know how Sascha was doing with her chakra control and I told him that so far, she was doing pretty good. The meditation she was doing was helping greatly with her concentration and thus her control.

"I see, and what of her Dōjutsu?" He asked.

I looked at him with the one eye that I always had showing, though my face remained impassive.

"We haven't touched on her Dōjutsu yet Hokage-sama. I intend to help her with that this week as well as help her with perfecting her techniques" I explained.

It was then that I felt the air get heavy and I looked outside to see that it was snowing rather heavily. Pulling up my Hitai-ate and closed my normal eye. The snow was chakra infused and there seemed to be only a bit of it in the actual snow.

"Find where this is coming from Kakashi, report back once the source has been determined" Lord Hokage said.

Opening my other eye, I nodded and disappeared, reappearing outside where I began to run through the snow until I found the place where the chakra was strongest. Following the strength, I wound up just behind Sascha.

"Shit!" She hissed.

She must've sensed me, because she then got up and turned to face me.

"Oh hello Kakashi-sensei" she said.

I debated on telling her not to call me that as I wasn't really her sensei, but I let it slide.

"You did this?" I asked.

She bowed her head and I saw her nod and a small and impressed smile appeared on my masked lips.

"It's a good technique, I had trouble finding you" I said.

I could tell that she'd smirked, though I was considered old by my students, my eyes weren't gone yet.

"The Heavy Snowfall jutsu is much like Zabuza's Hidden Mist jutsu, only because there are falling snowflakes, this jutau and it's cousin The Hidden Blizzard jutsu are impenetrable with the Sharingan" she explained.

I nodded and smiled again, before the air became much lighter and slowly the snow stopped. Pulling my Hitai-ate back down, I watched as the snow on the ground melted away and I looked at her.

"What other techniques do you have?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Oceanic Wave jutsu, Frozen Ice Ball jutsu, Giant Frozen Ice Ball jutsu, Ice Wall jutsu, Ice Compound jutsu, Tiger Summoning jutsu, Demon Tiger Summoning jutsu, Tiger Transformation jutsu, Chidori, Snow Clone jutsu, Telepathy jutsu and a load of medical jutsu if I'm correct about having all the jutsu that I gave my character Rachel" she said.

I just looked at her. I knew she was from another universe or whatever, but she created a character for here?

"Tell me about your character" I said.

Her eyes went wide and she swallowed heavily. Why do I get the feeling that I'm not gonna like what she's about to tell me?

"Sasuko Rachel was born in the Village hidden in the Snow, it's a remote village that isn't on any maps so...rarely heard about. The hidden village itself is so well hidden that hardly anybody knows there are ninja there. Anyway, twenty six years ago a demon cat called Toshiko attacked the village and using a technique similar to the sealing technique Minato used to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, Sasuko Juugo sealed the demon cat into his newborn daughter Rachel. The process should've killed the girl and the demon with her, but it didn't and Rachel survived. Because of this, she was treated like an outcast like Naruto was, but instead of being a knucklehead and letting people get to her, Rachel used the anger of what had happened and how she was treated to become stronger. She graduated the ninja academy at six, became Chūnin at seven, became Jōnin at nine and ANBU captain at thirteen..." She began.

Why did that sound familiar? Oh yeah, because the same thing happened with a certain young man who is no longer part of this village. Uchiha Itachi.

"...On the night of November 27, Sasuko Rachel snuck out of her house and massacred her entire clan. Not because she was told to like Itachi was, but because of everything they had done to her. After that she became a missing nin, leaving only her three siblings Daisuke, Tamasuki and Tamasaki alive. She travelled from village to village using different henge jutsus and learned medical jutsu, which she used quite often with devastating effect. She could kill with a single touch to the chest and due to the heavy snowfall jutsu or the hidden blizzard jutsu, no-one even knew she was there" she finished.

Well that certainly was a story to behold. 

"You based Sasuko Rachel off of Uchiha Itachi?" I asked.

She looked up at me and nodded.

"And Hoshigaki Kisame. She has things in common with them both. Kisame has a large chakra reserve because of Samehada, but Rachel has hers because of Toshiko" she said.

I nodded again and hummed.

"What Dōjutsu does she have?" I asked.

Sascha sighed a little.

"It's called the Tiakugan. It's a cross between the Byakugan and the Sharingan, but more powerful. The Tiakugan can break the Mangyekou and the Tsukyomi without any effort and can cause a person's brains to literally be liquefied within minutes. The Tiakugan looks like red cat eyes and unlike the Sharingan, the eyesight doesn't degrade with prolonged use" she replied.

I nodded again. This Sasuko Rachel sounds like a fearsome adversary and if Sascha has exactly the same Dōjutsu and Ninjutsu as Rachel has...Lord Hokage is right to want her on our side.

"Any Genjutsu?" I questioned.

Sascha nodded.

"Rachel's most famous Genjutsu is A Thousand Days of Death. Though it sounds like the realm that the Mangyekou or Tsukyomi put you in, the realm of the Thousand Days of Death changes per victim according to what they fear the most. For example, if it were to be used against Sakura, it would show her Sasuke dying in a thousand different ways" she answered.

I nodded, it sounded like a good jutsu, though not one I'd like to be faced with. I need to tell Lord Hokage of this, or maybe she should tell him herself.

"I need you to come with me" I said.

She bowed her head and nodded again and we began the walk over to the Hokage Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah...Sascha has some pretty nasty jutsu and yeah the Tiakugan is stronger than the Sharingan. But...Sascha has no idea how to use it, so I'm not gonna be making her more powerful than the Hokage yet, she's gonna gradually increase in power, like everyone has too.
> 
> More kudos/comments please if you want another chapter hehe.


	4. Gai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For disclaimer, hand sign translations and legend, please refer to Chapter 1.
> 
> WARNING! This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. You HAVE been warned.

**(Normal PoV/Three Months Later)**

Three months passed and after telling Sarutobi everything about her character Sasuko Rachel, the old man had told her that she would need to be A) interrogated by Ibiki, in case she was hiding anything from them and B) kept under close watch. As much as she didn't like it, she understood why he was doing it who in their right mind would allow a strange woman who just so happened to have the chakra level and jutsu of an S-Class criminal walk around on her own with many ninja and civilians around to be harmed? A pretty bad 'Kage that's who. The interrogation with Ibiki went well, or as well as it could've gone considering Sascha was scared to be put in the chair. The interrogations expert wasn't as bad as the anime made him out to be, she told him the situation and she once again recited the entire life history of Sasuko Rachel and then Ibiki had asked her about a group known as the Akatsuki and Sascha had answered his questions truthfully...well _most_ of them anyway. Once the interrogation had been completed, Sarutobi had told Sascha that she would be staying with Gai for the foreseeable future, which had kinda excited and pissed Sascha off. Excited, because as annoying as he was, Gai was one of her favourite characters and pissed off, because he was kind of annoying...sometimes... _most_ of the time.

Currently, she was sat on the couch in Gai's lounge just staring at the television that was off. She wasn't going mad, being under house arrest for months wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. Sure she had to cook, because the last time Gai did some cooking she was physically ill for a few days. But living on scrambled eggs, boiled eggs, cheese on toast and ramen wasn't exactly fulfilling. However, help was at hand as Gai had offered to go to the shops and buy a few cook books for her, so she could learn to do a few more things. During the few months that she'd been staying with Gai, Sascha had come to know the man  _behind_ the floral speeches and the rivalry talk and she found herself becoming attracted to said man. Not that she wasn't anyway, but she'd become  _more_ attracted to him and sort of fond of Lee too. 

A sigh escaped her as she lay back on the couch and closed her eyes, she prepared to take a short nap, but was instantly on alert again when she felt a chakra signal that she didn't recognise outside of the apartment. Her eyes switched from green to red cat eyes and she looked around, finding where the chakra signal was coming from and a growl escaped her lips. A ninja who she didn't know the name of was walking up to Gai's apartment and he seemed nervous, something that a ninja should  _not_ be and that alone made her suspicious. 

_**~Sascha's Adventures~** _

**(Sascha PoV)**

I stood up and walked over to the door as the nervous shinobi finally stopped in front of it and just as he was about to knock, I opened the door with my Tiakugan active. Watching his heart rate jump almost made me smile  _almost_  and I would've done if I didn't want to try and scare the kid.

"What?" I asked.

The young ninja swallowed and I looked up at his Hitai-ate. The band was black, meaning that he was a Jōnin and as far as I was aware, Jōnin aren't nervous wrecks who can't even look a girl in the eye. Oh...right yeah, I have my Tiakugan active, he probably knows what it could do to him. Deactivating it, I raised an eyebrow and looked at him again.

"Well?" I prompted.

Again the ninja swallowed, before he began to speak.

"Danzō re-requires y-your presence S-Sascha-San" he replied.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"And just  _what_ does that  _creep_ want with me?" I asked.

The ninja just looked at me and I sighed getting the message loud and clear. He was only told to come and fetch me, he wasn't told details about the what's and why's about Danzō wanting me.

"Well, you can go tell  _Danzō_ that I am currently under house arrest, not to mention Gai will be back soon and I intend to cook something nice for him" I said.

I then closed the door and leaned against it. If Danzō wanted me, that was bad. That man was a manipulative bastard, it was how he got Itachi to murder his entire clan, calling it a  _mission_ and then having the elder Uchiha exiled from the village. I could sense that the ninja wasn't moving away, in fact he seemed to be just standing there like a lummox. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, before opening the door again.

"Give me a few minutes" I huffed.

I then closed the door again and jotted a note for Gai, before going with the ninja to the houses where the village elders resided. As soon as I got there, I knew that I was going to be in trouble, I didn't tend to be nice to people I didn't actually like. For example, I wasn't civil with Sasuke, nor was I civil with Ino so I had no chance if I was gonna need to actually  _speak_ with Danzō.

_**~Sascha's Adventures~** _

**(Gai PoV/Half an Hour later)**

I returned from the store with a load of cook books in my arms. When I got into my apartment, I noticed that Sascha didn't seem to be in a good mood. Tentatively I put the books down on the table and went to walk out again.

"I'm not mad with you Gai" she said.

Turning my head, I looked over at her and gave a bit of a smile before turning my body to face her too.

"Danzō  _requested_ my presence earlier. I think it's safe to say I've made a few enemies with the village council" she said.

I felt my eyes go wide and she looked at me with a lopsided smirk upon her face.

"What did you do?" I asked.

She gave a bit of a chuckle and I didn't like the sound of it.

"I basically told him where to shove whatever offer he was going to give me. And I told him a few things that I know, that I  _shouldn't_  know. I mean, it's not like it's _my_ fault that I have all of the jutsu of my S-Class criminal character, I didn't _ask_ to have them. I only wished to be here" she said.

I sat at the table and shook my head.

"Making enemies with the village council isn't a wise idea Sascha. That could cost you your freedom" I said.

She scoffed and I looked up at her.

"Danzō and the other two old coots are suspicious of _anything_ that threatens their power over the village. They don't like Naruto because of the Kyuubi and when the time comes for Naruto to be Hokage, they'll try _everything_ in their power to convince the current Hokage to choose someone else and when Naruto  _does_ become Hokage, they'll hound him for a long time" she said.

I'm sure my surprise showed on my face, because she chuckled and shook her head.

"Not from this world remember? Where I come from, you're all characters in an Anime called _Naruto_ and yes, it is named after the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja Naruto Uzumaki himself, because he is the main character" she said.

I nodded, as if I understood everything. Then she got up and picked up one of the cook books that I'd brought in and I was surprised with how fast her mood could change. As she started reading through the cook book, I couldn't help but admire her. Sure she wasn't thin, but she wasn't fat either if anything she looked like a seasoned kunoichi and the thought of that made my blood boil with lust. During the few months that she'd been living with me, I had to admit that she'd grown on me and quite a lot too. Being a lonely man didn't help matters and though I could often see that she was bored with my speeches or getting angry, she tried her best to be polite and if she knew she couldn't be polite, she wouldn't say anything.

She'd warned me that she could have mood swings that could change like the weather and I'd seen my fair share of that. But it wasn't all bad, she'd told me that when she was at home, she always had tablets to take because of something called ADHD which she explained was short for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder and so far, she'd been handling her temper quite well. The training may have helped with that though.

**_~Sascha's Adventures~_ **

**(Normal PoV/A Few Hours Later)**

With dinner done, Sascha and Gai sat in the lounge in front of the TV and watching a programme. Sascha had showered and had changed into a pair of pyjama pants and a top while Gai had showered and done the same. Sascha was now cuddled up with Gai on the couch with her head on his chest and his arm around her. Suddenly, Sascha sat up and Gai looked around like something was wrong, until she looked at him with a smile.

"Gai, can I try something?" She asked.

The man nodded and Sascha moved until she was straddling his waist, that caused him to swallow hard and he could feel his temperature rise. Slowly, Sascha brought her face down to his and he closed his eyes when he felt her lips brush over his. Leaning up, he tried to press his lips to hers a little more forcefully, but she pulled back, causing him to open his eyes.

"Sorry" he said.

Sascha smiled a little and leaned down again, this time though she took his bottom lip between both of hers and sucked on it, he took the hint and did the same with her top lip before they swapped. This went on for a few minutes, until both pulled away with blushes upon their cheeks and panting a little.

"Wow" Sascha said.

She sat down and then her back went stiff. Gai blushed even more and he cleared his throat with embarrassment.

"I uh...I'm sorry" he said.

The black haired woman just smiled and looked down. Gai watched as she bit her bottom lip before looking back up at him again.

"Want help sorting that out?" She asked.

Gai's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few minutes and Sascha chuckled a little before scooting back a little, rubbing her butt against his erection as she did and causing him to gasp.

"Well, ya want some help or not?" She asked.

The black haired man could only nod, not trusting his voice at the minute. Sascha nodded and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pyjama pants and grabbing a hold of her, Gai lifted his hips so that she could tug them down. Once they were to his mid-thigh, Sascha got off of him and pulled them down to his ankles, before coming to kneel in front of him.

Slowly she skimmed her hands up and down his thighs a couple of times, he could see that she was nervous, even though she'd offered so he didn't rush her.

"You don't have to do this" he whispered.

Sascha looked up at him and her lips quirked a little.

"No, I want to do this. But...I've only ever done this once and...well he _said_ that I was a natural at it, but I think he was only being nice to me" she said.

Gai just smiled and then chuckled a little.

"I don't have much to compare it with, except maybe my own hand" he said.

Sascha chuckled too, but she blushed even darker as she did. Gai couldn't help but think that she looked cute when she blushed and he licked his lips.

"Why don't we find out?" He asked.

The young woman nodded and carefully reached for his manhood, she took it into her hand and felt the heat coming from it while also feeling the veins and the twitches it made. Slowly, she moved her hand upwards, before gripping a little tighter and moving her hand downwards. That move caused Gai to hiss and buck a little, taking that as a sign that she'd done it right, she did the same again and again and again, gradually getting more confident as she did. Then, she did something that made Gai almost shout in surprise and pleasure. Rearing up, she let the tip of her tongue make out and touch the tip of his erection, before her whole tongue engulfed it.

Then, as she continued to pump him, she sealed her lips over the tip and began to suck a little. Soon, she stopped her hand and instead began to bob her head on him, making sure that she kept her teeth out of the way. Then she stopped again and her hand started jerking him off again, this time though she completely removed her mouth from him and her hand went fast over him before she once again attached her mouth to his organ. Gai was in bliss, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so good and the tell tale tightening of his balls and the coil getting tighter and tighter in the pit of his stomach told him that he was soon going to explode.

"Sascha...I'm gonna..." He began.

Getting the message, Sascha removed her mouth from him and continued to pump away at his hardened flesh until he gave a short cry and his essence squirted out of him and onto his dark blue vest top. Spent, he lay there panting with a blush dusted over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"Wow" he panted.

Sascha just smiled up at him and when he looked down at her he smiled back.

"Your friend was right" he stated.

The black haired woman blushed and then Gai reached down to pull his pants up. He looked her over and then got an idea.

"Would you allow me to pleasure you?" He asked.

Sascha looked up at him and while blushing madly, she gave a single nod. Gai smiled and stood on shaky legs, before holding his hand out to her. She took it and got to her feet, allowing him to lead her into his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so...a little bit of a lime there...not really classed as a lemon I don't think...maybe it was a tangy orange. Even so, Gai got some action and yeah, left it on a cliff hanger. Truth is, not really that great at writing a woman getting pleasure without there being sex involved some when after so...I MIGHT leave it out.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos, they mean a lot to me. However, if you want the next chapter, I'll need a few more of them and maybe a comment or two?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...this is just something I've been thinking about for a while. Yes, it involves another Autistic character, as I myself am Autistic...so I'll be putting myself in my character's shoes to get the feel of what it would be like. So expect some funny moments and some...uh...weird moments too.
> 
> So...if you want me to do another chapter to this, then leave me a comment or some Kudos, if not then don't.


End file.
